1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marking of baked goods and more particularly to a device for branding a pattern into a baked bun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finished baked goods have been marked with patterns formed from icing or food coloring. Attempts have been made to mark goods with patterns before they are baked and then baking the goods to set or reveal the pattern. Marking baked goods before baking has not been satisfactory for providing a clear distinct pattern on the finished baked product. Applicant is unaware of the use of a heating element to mark a baked bun with a distinctive pattern, representative of a sporting item, such as a baseball or football.